<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond by Minionfromthedark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301022">Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/Minionfromthedark'>Minionfromthedark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Male, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, omega male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/Minionfromthedark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail isn't the usual omega. Six feet tall, a perpetual scowl and a scruffy face would normally belong to an alpha, surely not to someone like him. It doesn't really matter right now, because he is waiting for his boyfriend, a sailor and a beta, to return from the sea. Too late he realizes that he forgot to take his meds, and his heat is fast approaching...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pynselium/gifts">Pynselium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super self indulgent. Thanks, as always, for letting me borrow your characters, my friend :)</p><p>Mikhail is, as stated, around 1,85m tall, Corvus is a little smaller at 1,75m. They're both in their mid fourties.</p><p>Title taken from the same poem by E.E. Cummings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikhail didn’t know what was so interesting about him today. The people at the port knew him. Knew why he was leaning against the side of the car, waiting for the ship to arrive. His boyfriend was returning from the sea. They knew.</p><p>So why was he side eyed and looked at like someone who didn’t belong there? Every time someone came close, Mikhail growled at them, making them back off again, even the alphas. He might not be bonded but they shouldn’t be able to smell the truth.<br/>
He was taking suppressants for a reason. In his business, nobody needed to know that the scary, gruff looking smuggler was an omega, unbonded at that. He’d been lucky, he supposed, with his encounters with alphas so far.</p><p>Apart from once, but he was good at shoving that memory away. Maybe that was the reason why he had finally let a man into his life, a beta. A beta, who, for all rights and purposes, could have everyone he wanted, and Mikhail still didn’t quite get why Corvus would always return home to him, of all people.</p><p>Mikhail was an asshole, no doubt about that. Scruffy and mean, dry humor. They had been dating for months before he had let the other even touch him intimately. It had been a struggle, and though Corvus had been patient and understanding, he knew he had hurt the man with it, with his lack of trust and the paranoia.</p><p>It hadn’t been easy. Hell, it still wasn’t. Mikhail wasn’t made for the domestic side of a relationship, couldn’t keep a house clean to save his life. Lin, his best friend, always teased him about his stubble and unkempt hair.</p><p>No, Mikhail wasn’t a regular omega. Rather someone who played at being an alpha, and even though he could be authoritative, against a real alpha, he was helpless. He sighed out long and low, lighting a new cigarette.</p><p>The ship was late, it seemed, even though Corvus’ latest letter had indicated they would be on time. No matter. Mikhail would be waiting all day for the man if it was necessary. It had become a yearning, almost, and not seeing Corvus for months on end had taken its toll.</p><p>Mikhail had gotten even more irritable, snapping at everything and everyone for the slightest mistake. He’s taken to staying more by himself, didn’t want to yell at the people in his life for no reason other than his frustration.</p><p>It wasn’t just the sex anymore, but also the gestures, the kisses and cuddles, as much as it embarrassed him to admit it. Mikhail would never have thought that he would one day miss his boyfriend like that, and he shifted his weight as warmth began to pool in his belly.</p><p>The man sighed. It had been too long, and his hand had long stopped being satisfying. They would have to talk about bonding soon, Mikhail realized, as much as he dreaded the thought. He didn’t wish to bind Corvus to this place, and he couldn’t go traveling for such long times.</p><p>It would end in heartbreak, Mikhail realized, closing his eyes for a moment as his heart hurt. Ridiculous, he thought to himself. He was being ridiculous. That’s what he got for falling in love with someone who didn’t fit his own lifestyle.</p><p>As a smuggler, he too, had to be away from home for longer periods of time, but he was always back after a week or so, most of the time even less than that. That wasn’t as bad as a few months at a time, and the few weeks in between when Corvus was home didn’t make up for that at all.</p><p>That was his opinion on the matter, anyway. In the end, he couldn’t make Corvus stay, and he couldn’t leave. He’d thought about it extensively, and even though he missed his boyfriend, he had found it more important to stay in the city and help the children in the family.</p><p>Maybe he was selfish, maybe he just wanted to feel needed. Maybe he didn’t wish to leave his adult daughter alone after he had only met her a few years prior.</p><p>Another, heavier sigh left his throat, smoke rising between his lips into the air. He threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. He could see a ship on the horizon. Though it made his heart feel lighter, quiet anticipation began to run through him.</p><p>He grunted a little as he felt himself grow wet between the cheeks, just slightly. What was it with him today? Mikhail usually had a better control over himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Every little wind blow had goosebumps break out on his sensitive skin, and he shuddered.</p><p>Mikhail must have stood there for a while, and he started with a grunt as someone gripped his elbow gently. “Mikhail?” Corvus asked, voice rough for some reason, but concerned. “You alright?”</p><p>The smuggler opened his eyes, his heart making a happy jump at seeing Corvus. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the concern in the stormy grey orbs of his boyfriend. “Fine,” he replied, his own voice gravelly.</p><p>Before he had thought twice about it, he had pulled the beta close, leaning down for a welcome home kiss. They were wrapped around each other in a mere moment, and both moaned when Corvus made contact with his boyfriend’s crotch.</p><p>“Someone’s happy to see me,” the sailor almost purred, his hot breath making Mikhail shudder when it hit his face. A gasp escaped him as Corvus’ lips attached to his neck, leaving a mark high above his collar. </p><p>“Oi, get a room!” another sailor called from off to the side, sounding amused and indignant at the same time.</p><p>Mikhail grunted a little in embarrassment, trying to wrench free from his boyfriend’s grip even though it was the last thing he actually wanted to do. </p><p>As always, Corvus let him, chuckling a bit himself. “Let’s get you home, my love,” he said, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Can you drive like that?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I?” Mikhail grumbled, reaching into his coat pocket for the keys with a frown, unhappy about the distraction. At the same time, he was glad. He really wasn’t into public sex, or even fondling.</p><p>Corvus’ eyes turned earnest and he pressed a kiss to Mikhail’s cheek. “You smell as if you’re going into heat,” he quietly explained. “I don’t want you to get hurt. Let me drive?”</p><p>Mikhail blinked, his mouth opening already to protest, then it snapped shut. Heat? He had always taken suppressants, and therefore never gone through one. Had he forgotten to take his meds? He’d only returned home yesterday, then he had fallen asleep, and… He’d forgotten to take them.</p><p>“Mikhail?” Corvus asked again as no answer came, his eyes black with lust but also so much concern that it made his heart hurt. These hormones really made him behave ridiculously, didn’t they?</p><p>“Yeah, drive,” he agreed, thrusting the keys into Corvus’ waiting hand before pushing away and rounding the car to get into the passenger seat in front.</p><p>Fully aware that that was the first time he had given control to his boyfriend over his beloved car, Mikhail pointedly ignored the surprise, then the bright, happy grin on the other man’s face. Easily pleased, Corvus was.</p><p>“I’ll hurry,” Corvus promised him with a smile as he swung himself into the driver’s seat next to him, getting acquainted with Mikhail’s baby. It only took a moment, then they were off down the street and through the city.</p><p>Mikhail shifted and tried to alleviate the feeling of arousal both in his groin and ass, to no avail. His scent was starting to settle in the small space of the car, and he noticed how Corvus tried not to breathe in too deeply.</p><p>“Do you want to stay?” Mikhail asked, turning his head and looking at his smaller boyfriend. It didn’t seem so frightening, sharing his heat with someone who couldn’t knot him at the end of it, and who he knew would use a condom without asking.</p><p>Corvus sucked in a breath and cleared his throat. “Do you want me to?” he asked quietly, yet somehow loud without music in the background to fill the silence. </p><p>Mikhail nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, sure of that, if nothing else.</p><p>“Alright, let me just call Ruben beforehand to bring us some supplies and…” Corvus let out a shuddering breath, grip tightening on the wheel. “I’ll make sure you’ll have everything you need, love.”</p><p>The omega in him was pleased and Mikhail hummed deeply, squirming in his seat as that intensified his arousal, his pheromones going wild.</p><p>Corvus groaned lightly and hung his head for a moment. “You’re going to kill me,” he whispered hoarsely, and Mikhail might have teased him had been not been so damn desperate.</p><p>“Eyes on the road,” he said roughly, gripping the door handle on his side of the car with more strength than necessary to keep his focus.</p><p>Somehow, they managed to get to Mikhail’s apartment without crashing the car. The air outside cleared their minds a little, and after fumbling with the keys for a while, the door opened, and they hurried inside.</p><p>Spurred on by the need to create a nest, Mikhail hurried through the place, collecting as much material as possible. He knew Corvus was watching while he talked on the phone to Ruben, requesting help, but right then he couldn’t care less.</p><p>“Do you need birth control, or do you still have some?” Corvus asked on his second run to the guest room Corvus had originally always stayed in before he had moved to Mikhail’s bedroom, and the omega stopped for a short moment to think about the question.</p><p>“Need some, just to be sure,” he grunted before walking away again, two cushions clutched to his chest. He felt a little ridiculous again, behaving like that, but Corvus’ gaze on him was warm and proud, and everything was going to be alright.</p><p>It took a while, but after an hour, Mikhail was done with the nest, at least, and the knock on the door had him hiding in the bedroom on instinct. He knew Ruben, knew he was bonded, and still, he didn’t want an alpha near him right then.</p><p>He heard Corvus talk to him and tried to distract himself from his jealousy, getting out of his clothes and comfortable in the nest, squirming until he deemed it perfect.</p><p>Another few minutes later, and Corvus stuck his head through the door, gaze landing on Mikhail’s naked form in the blanket nest on the bed. “Can I come in?” he asked quietly, gaze dark and appreciative. It was obvious that it took all of his willpower not to jump his boyfriend right away.</p><p>Mikhail appreciated that, and nodded, holding out his arms to him, even though he felt embarrassed by the gesture. Corvus was with him immediately, settling between his legs and kissing him deeply. He moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.</p><p>His hips snapped up on their own accord, wrenching another groan out of him. “Corv,” he pleaded as they broke the kiss breathlessly, fingers twisted in the other’s shirt.</p><p>“Shhh, love, I’ve got ya,” Corvus whispered back, lips dragging across Mikhail’s jaw and down his neck to leave more marks. Each bite sent arousal straight to his cock, making it twitch almost painfully.</p><p>“Hurry up,” Mikhail demanded, roughly pulling at the fabric between his fingers. “I need more.” It felt as if he would explode if he didn’t get filled right that instant.</p><p>Corvus straightened up, and Mikhail didn’t know what he had seen after looking into his face, but he was finally moving down, wrapping his lips around his cock and shoving two fingers into his leaking hole, sending pleasure through his body like a knife.</p><p>Mikhail fairly keened and wrapped his trembling thighs around Corvus’ shoulders to keep him where he was, though he was sure he could put up very little resistance right then. He let his hands wander into Corvus’ hair, tugging at the strands whenever the man found a good spot.</p><p>Everything felt so much more intense than usual, his inner walls sensitive against every drag of Corvus’ fingertips inside of him. The slurping noises and the sounds of wet suction brought a redness to his cheeks that he would deny later, and it was embarrassing how close he was to coming after such a short amount of time.</p><p>As his muscles tensed, getting ready for his orgasm, Corvus doubled his efforts, adding a third finger and twisting them to peg his prostate with every thrust. His mouth moved further down, taking Mikhail’s cock down his throat with a moan himself.</p><p>The vibrations sent him over the edge, his back bowing as he moaned deeply, emptying his load into Corvus’ throat. His boyfriend gently caressed him through it, continuing the movements of his fingers and swallowing everything dutifully.</p><p>He even licked up the mess afterwards, Mikhail’s length weakly twitching at the overstimulation as he tried to catch his breath. Corvus crawled up his body and pressed gentle kisses all over his face after wiping his fingers on the sheets.</p><p>At least, until Mikhail weakly pushed his face away with the palm of his own hand, and Corvus laid down beside him with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around him. “Enjoyed yourself?” he asked with a happy grin.</p><p>Mikhail grunted in embarrassment, his skin still tingly. He turned to face his boyfriend, tucking his face into the crook of the other’s neck. The beta cooed happily and stroked through his hair. “Such a good omega…” he praised.</p><p>A quiet sound escaped him, making his cheeks burn even as he cuddled closer, throwing a leg over Corvus’ thigh to make sure he stayed like that. </p><p>It was quiet for long moments, until Corvus nosed at his head and breathed in deeply, hiding a smile against the short strands. “You’re purring,” he said quietly, sounding absurdly ecstatic.</p><p>Mikhail wanted to protest the notion since he had never heard himself make that sound before, but then he noticed it as well. Something vibrated from his chest up to his throat. His pheromones were basically screaming ‘this omega is happy and content’.</p><p>“Shut up,” he grunted instead, only making his boyfriend chuckle again, his hold tightening around the omega with a happy sigh.</p><p>Corvus was still hard, and clothed, and didn’t seem to mind waiting for Mikhail’s explicit permission before they would go further during these times. The thought made the omega purr louder and nuzzle at the other’s throat in utter bliss. </p><p>As long as his heat wouldn’t flare up again anytime soon, Mikhail would enjoy the much missed cuddles, safe in the knowledge that Corvus was there to help him through it, despite his moods and complaints about the handling, no matter how much he liked it.</p><p>And he did like it, liked it a whole deal. Loved it, even. Loved the man at his side, for better or for worse.</p><p>His hormones must have given him away, because Corvus kissed his hair and answered with his own. Deep, deep affection filled the room, their scents finally mingling after such a long time and helping Mikhail relax. He slowly dozed off, his breath deepening while Corvus stroked over his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Corvus belongs to my wonderful friend, to be found at three-times-the-trouble.tumblr.com!<br/>Mikhail is my OC, you can find him at @the-smuggling-business.tumblr.com!</p><p>Hope y'all liked it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>